


a lonely walk

by lemonave



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Lonely Avatar Martin Blackwood, M/M, Martin Blackwood Feels Lonely, Martin Blackwood Has a Crush on Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist - Freeform, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist in Love, The Lonely Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonave/pseuds/lemonave
Summary: A poem describing Jon's experience finding Martin Blackwood in The Lonely.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	a lonely walk

**Author's Note:**

> i'm proud to say i used my college intro to poetry writing class to satisfy my jonmartin needs. here's a poem i just wrote about jon finding martin in the lonely in season 4. i feel like martin right now with my poetry writing ahhh :)) enjoy

i hear things.

i hear my own voice echo back to me in crashing waves,

agonizing calls of your name,

pitiful against the crushing sky.

the splish and splash of the rancid water hitting the shores

the whoosh of fog that clouds my ears and fills my brain

i hear crackles of static in place of thoughts.

the shifting cacophonies of missing moments

the spritz of cold water against my ankles as i trudge onward

why won’t you hear me?

the air around me is sharp.

it slices through my scarred skin,

leaving trails of raw frigid feeling behind.

it’s not like your soft,

your warm.

i think i see you for a moment,

but your comforting form disappears.

i crunch forward through the gravel underfoot.

i can hear you now.

the echo of your voice is different.

it hollows me out and leaves me void and cold,

your tinny tambour is gone and replaced with

emptiness.

and you’ve left again.

i’m sorry

i’m sorry you’re held captive here

i’m sorry it took so long for me to find you

to start looking past myself

i’m sorry it’s my fault

i’m sorry

i’m sorry

i love

you need to come with me now.

i’ve got you.

please see me.

i hold the sides of your face,

slick like sheets of ice,

and bring you back until your eyes lose their frozen glow.

you choose to see past their cataract sheen.

you choose to see.

and you’re warm

and back with me.

_please kiss me one more time before_

i lead you home.

-a.k.l.


End file.
